A Twist in the Tail REWRITTEN!
by Mermaid Mania
Summary: When 16 year old Katie washes up on the shore of La Push, her life turns upside down. She goes to live with the Cullens and has an abnormal boyfriend. But Katie is far from normal herself. I mean how many other teenagers can grow a tail? I AM REWRITING THIS! 3 chapters are up!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Okay guys I decide to re write all my stories starting with this one. I'm just adding bits and pieces. I will not re write all of Frozen. But yea I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight… or do I?**

**Katie: You don't own anything. Now shut up and let's get to me!**

But seriously who lights fireworks five feaking days after the fourth of July! I thought to myself. Still pissed about last month when my neighbors back home made me lose sleep.

I was enjoying the feeling of bubbles hitting my skin. It was probably my favorite feeling in the world. I don't get it at all. I think it's a mermaid thing just like loving fish, the smell of salt water, and obviously swimming.

I kicked my tail at its full speed, I was almost there. I remembered re-focusing. The small in Washington called Forks that was almost always cloudy. Of course I wasn't there to go to a boarding school like my parents thought. A boarding school that didn't exist I was there to see if I wasn't alone in the super natural world.

When I was in fifth grade everyone did a project on different states Native Americans. I got assigned Washington so my report was on the Quileute's. I read there legends as part of the assignment. Then I thought it was a bunch of shit, now I think why not? I'm real why not them.

I poked my head out of the water to see if anyone was there, the coast was clear. I pulled my purple and white tail up the shore the rocky shore and hid behind a rock.

"Hello? Anyone here?" a voice called.

I pulled my necklace off "Shit!" I whispered. My tail vanished and I stood up. There standing was a tall, muscular, tan guy. Thank god for my necklace. The only way I turn into a mermaid. It was mainly for safety. The only con was that it hurt pretty badly. So we dry off if we can.

"Did I just see..." He started to trail off I looked up in to the most beautiful green eyes I'd ever seen.

"Hi I'm Katie." I said quietly.

"I'm…. Seth!" He said it like he had forgotten his own name. "Did I just see a purple tail?" He asked.

"No." I sucked at lying.

"You don't sound too sure." He said.

"Damn it! I hate forgetting spells! They drain me." I whispered.

"What! No no no no! No spell. Come on lets go to the woods. I'll prove to you I can be trusted." He said dragging me off.

"Look I'm a werewolf except there's no full moon shit. I change when I want. There are ten of us. Now it's your turn to explain. What's with the tail and spells and stuff?"

"Yea. I'm a mermaid. I did a spell a couple years ago as a joke and two weeks later I grew a tail. Are there any other super naturals around here?" I asked him.

"Yea, there are some vampires, the Cullens, not far from here." I tensed up. He laughed. "They're vegetarians." He said. I relaxed "well you're my imprintee, my soul mate." he said. I smiled.

"Well I'd love to meet these vampires." I said smiling.

"Sure, there are seven Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, and Edward who is getting married in a couple days to Bella she knows everything. Before we go scare them half to death lets go to my house so you can me my mom and sister." he told me.

"Alright let's go." We started walking "so I should probably tell you about the powers I've got. I can move things with my mind," I moved a rock to show. "And I can freeze water." I told him

"Well the vampire have certain powers Edward reads minds, Alice sees the future, and Jasper controls emotions." he told me. We arrived at his house. "Mom this is Katie, she knows about everything, and she's a mermaid." he told her.

"Hi, I'm Sue! Nice to meet you. Seth, I'm heading to Billy's I'll be home in a couple hours." she told him.

"Ok, bye!" he said as she walked out.

"Hey I just met you." Seth started singing.

"Is this your sappy way of asking for my number?" I laughed

"Yes." He mumbled. I laughed.

"Just give me your phone." I giggled. "Don't ever do that again." I continued. We both laughed as I typed my number in his phone and he put his number in my phone.

The house phone started ringing. Seth picked up "Oh, hiya Bella! How are you? Calling for an update? Not hardly. I'm no Alice- you're just predictable. Same as ever. He won't talk, though we know he hears us. He's trying not think human, you know. Just going with his instincts." he said. I guess he was talking to Edward's fiancée. "Somewhere in northern Canada. I can't tell you which province. He doesn't pay much attention to state lines. He's not coming home, Bella. Sorry. Yeah. We all feel the same way. They're not you're hugest fans..." I started tone it out I didn't know what this Bella chick was saying and that made it annoying. A girl walked through the door. "Leah's home" Seth told Bella and hung up. I gave him a questioning look and he laughed "Leah this is Katie, be nice she's ... special." he said.

Leah grasped what he meant and yelled "How could you! You little..."

Seth rushed me out of there. Now I got the end of that conversation.

"Bye Leah!" he yelled to her.

We started walking to the Cullens. "You like Adventure time?" He said looking at my Jake shirt. I loved it. He was kissing a giant burrito and it said I love you, everything burrito! How awesome is that?

"Yeah. I love BMO he's adorable." I said

"No way Jake is way cooler." He said. Oh hell no he did not just go there!

"I'm just saying BMO is adorable. He's so cute. How can you say Jake's better?" I said.

"Jake is cooler. Can BMO make his body do weird stuff? Didn't think so. And by the way who's your imprinter again?" He said. I laughed.

"Does Jake have a cute little voice? Didn't think so. And are you jealous?" I teased.

"Whatever Jake is still better and no." He said.

"Is not!" I said jumping on his back. We both started laughing.

"Next thing I know you'll be saying The Little Mermaid is inaccurate." He said.

"Don't get me started!" I said.

"What so wrong about it?" He asked.

"The only things they got right are we can sing and have tails. We don't have seashell bras. Half of the mermaids don't even wear tops! Those of us that do wear swim suit tops! We have gills. Sea creatures can't talk and we can't understand them. Well at least not all of them. We have to learn the language and it's hard. We have super cool powers too. So those writers were freaking idiots." I said. Not all mermaids had long hair, take me for example. I had short golden blonde hair, blue eyes, and pale skin. When people think mermaids they think tan and long flowing hair.

"What type are you?" he asked.

"What?" I said confused.

"Do you swim with a top?" He said seductively. I smacked him on the back of the head.

"You know you're a perv?" I said. He laughed.

There was a moment of silence. "Seth?" I asked.

"Yeah?" He said.

"Why did you tell me immediately that we were meant to be together? About imprinting?" I asked.

"I guess I could tell you without you freaking out. You knew about it. It's your world too." He said.

Seth and I walked out and we walked to a certain point and he stopped "I can't go any farther, go up the road to find a big house and scare the hell out of the Cullens." he told me. I giggled and he wrapped his arms around me. They were hot, must be a wolf thing. I ran farther and farther up the road.

Mermaids could run faster than humans and we didn't get tired as easy. When I got in to full on run mode I went into the forest for cover. Mermaids had better sight, scent, speed, and strength then normal people.

I saw the huge white house and a huge, muscular, pale guy lifting the trunk of a tree, I had the right place. I walked up to the door and knocked. I thought about running but I didn't have time it took two seconds for a tall, blonde pale man to answer the door.

"Hello how may I help you?" he asked me.

"Um Hi is this Cullen household?" I asked taken back by his appearance he looked like a movie star.

"Yes I'm Carlisle." he told me.

"Ummm, I know you and your family are vampires." I told him quietly. His face seemed to turn one shade whiter.

"Please come in." he choked. I walked carefully in to the huge white house. It was so light and open. It's not what I expected. Carlisle led me to the dining room where all 7 vampires were standing. They were staring at me. It was terrifying. They were all beautiful and scary at the same time. The boy with bronze hair stared at Carlisle and his mouth popped open.

A lady with brown hair asked "What is it Edward?"

"She knows." he said as he stared at me with piercing gold eyes.

The rest of them turned to stare at me and I felt like hiding. Then a gorgeous blonde girl glared and growled at me. I nearly started to cry.

I was on the verge of tears when Carlisle said "How about we let her explain."

"I probably should have started by say these two things. So first I'm Seth's Imprintee and second I'm a mermaid." I told them. They all relaxed except the blonde girl and a blonde boy.

"Prove it" the girl told me.

"Rose!" the brown haired woman scolded.

"Alright, can I have a glass of water?" I asked. A short girl with short black hair dashed up stairs and was back in half a second. I poured the water on my hand. Then my tail sprouted out and I fell. My head hit the wood floor. The black haired girl handed me a towel. "Thanks" I mumbled.

"Don't mention it." she told me. When my legs came back she helped me up. The doorbell rang.

"Bella's here." Edward and the black haired girl said together and Edward went to get the door.

Then brown haired woman spoke" I'm Esme, and I don't believe we caught your name."

"Katie" I whispered.

"Well that's Rosalie and Emmett," Esme said pointing to the blonde girl and the strong looking guy I saw earlier on the lawn. "That's Jasper and Alice," pointing at the dark haired girl and the blonde boy, "and that was Edward who just ran off. So where are you staying?"

"I honestly don't know. I swam here planning to stay for the day but know I guess I'll have to find somewhere." I told her.

"Nonsense, you can stay here." she told me.

"I don't want to intrude" I told her.

"Don't worry. It will be fine stay as long as you like." Esme said smiling.

When a brown haired girl walked in, holding hands with Edward. Who I assumed was Bella. "Oh who's this?" she said.

"This is Katie she's Seth imprintee and a mermaid. She can you her powers." Edward told her.

Everyone turned to look at me. Again I wanted to hide. Seven pairs of golden eyes and one pair of beautiful milk chocolate brown ones stared at me. I started to relax when I should be freaking out... Jasper's mood thing! Edward nodded at me. I took a deep breath and focused all of my energy into moving a chair. It lifted about five feet in the air and I put it down.

"There's more," Edward said taking the words out of my head. He ran upstairs for a cup of water and dumped it out. Before it could hit the floor I twisted my hand and the water froze.

I looked over at the Cullens they seemed a little surprised apart from Alice and Edward.

When Emmett started laughing in amazement. His arms wrapped around Rosalie "Cool! How do you do that?" he asked, still laughing.

"Uhhh I don't know. I did a spell three years ago when I was 13 and that's what I chose for my powers." I told them.

"Come on Katie, I'll show you to your room." Esme told me.

"Are you sure this OK with you?" I asked.

"Yes Of course! Edward and Bella will be out of here in a couple days on their honeymoon and later Bella will become a vampire." she said.

"And that will be when I take my leave. Don't want to cause any pain, for either of us." I told her. We both laughed.

"Here you go. You can get settled and if you like come help us get ready for the wedding." she told me. As I walked into a big room with

One glass wall and bed in the far corner the walls were bare. Obviously no one used this room.

"Thank you so much." I told her. She smiled at me. I unpack the vacuum sealed bags that I had duct tape to my back while I swam.

"We'll help you get your room decorated later." Alice said popping in. She disappeared right after. I liked shopping but I had a feeling that with her it would be torture.

Then I called Seth. "Hello?" Seth said

"Hey it's Katie"

"Hi! So what happened? Were the Cullens freaked out?"

"Yea but Esme's letting me stay here. I just wanted to talk to you real fast. Are you coming to the wedding tomorrow?"

"Yea but I got to go the alpha, Sam is howling. Bye love ya!"

"Love you too, Bye!"

I went to go help set up.

"Hi Katie!" Alice almost sang.

"I just thought of something. What are we gonna tell people about her? You know why she's here?" Rosalie said in a bitter voice.

"I could be Carlisle's niece who's staying with him for a while." I said.

"Problem solved." Esme said happily.

One thing was obvious Rosalie did not like me.

I walked over to Alice and Bella. "Hey!" I said

"Hi." Bella said "So you're staying here and you're Seth imprintee?"

"Yes and yes. So you're getting married tomorrow." I asked back.

"Yes, Alice do I really have to do this?" she asked walking in heels.

"Yes! Unless you want to trip walking down the aisle." Alice told her.

"Alice you've known me for almost two years. You know I'm going to trip anyway." Bella told her.

"Wait, you've been dating for two years and you're eighteen and you're getting married?" I asked.

"Yes." Bella replied

"Wow." I told her. She shrugged. "You don't look too sure." I said. She shrugged again.

"So when did you get here?" She asked.

"Five minutes before you got here." I said.

"Ok. I was worried you've been here for a while and no one told me." She laughed.

"Nope I'm new here." She said

She stood up and said "Well I got to go."

Edward came over and kissed her.

"See you tonight." she said giving him another kiss. Then she walked with Edward to her fancy black car.

"Edward gave it to her." Alice said.

"Huh?" I asked

"The car. Her old truck broke down so Edward gave her that. It's really strong. A tank couldn't destroy that car." she told me.

"Is that really necessary?" I asked.

"Edward goes a little over board trying to protect Bella. She's was bitten by another vampire, he left her and moved away, and she almost got killed by a vampire army. So he goes overboard protecting her." Alice said.

"Wow that's crazy." I said.

"Well that's life around here." Alice told me.

We both laughed. This was the start of a beautiful friendship.

**Seth POV! **

I was walking down the beach. I saw what kinda looked like a white dolphin tail sticking out from behind a rock. "Hello?" I yelled.

"Crap!" a musical voice whispered. A petite girl with short golden hair and pale skin stood up.

"Did I just see…" I trailed off as I looked into her eyes. They were gorgeous. A deeper blue than the sea. She was an angel. She was my angel. It was what keeping me tied to the planet. All that mattered was her. I had to protect her.

"Hi I'm Katie." She said nervously.

"I'm…" Oh god remember your name! Oh right Seth! "Seth!" I said. I remembered what had come over for. "Did I just see a purple tail?"

"No." She sounded panic. She was obviously lying.

"You don't sound too sure." I said. It may have been rude but I wanted an answer.

"Damn it! I hate forgetting spells! They drain me." She whispered angrily.

"What! No no no no! No spell. Come on lets go to the woods. I'll prove to you I can be trusted." I said in a panic as I dragged her towards the forest. I didn't want to forget one moment I had with my angel.

**I hope you all enjoyed the Seth POV. Let me know what you think.**

**Me: Remember to review my vampire bunnies!**

**Katie: That's really stupid. **

**Me: Shut up!**

**Katie's eye color ( I pray this works)**

** imgres?num=10&um=1&hl=en&tbo=d&rlz=1C1TSNF_enUS461US469&biw=1366&bih=667&tbm=isch&tbnid=io0LA5nnQVdYPM:&imgrefurl= /blue-eyes/image/103982/&docid=rBcIAv4L-GKjfM&imgurl= &w=1441&h=1117&ei=gZq6UO3FHfG42QXAyoHwDA&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=306&vpy=314&dur=1878&hovh=198&hovw=255&tx=155&ty=122&sig=110126931352425505447&sqi=2&page=1&tbnh=144&tbnw=192&start=0&ndsp=24&ved=1t:429,r:10,s:0,i:128 **


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Yay Another chapter!**

**Emmett: No one really reads these.**

**Me: I know…But I'll pretend they do! To the story!**

I woke up to the smell of bacon and eggs. I got dressed quickly and went down stairs. I was starving. Waiting for me was a huge plate with a huge omelet. Esme was in the kitchen.

"Good morning. Here I made you breakfast. Alice just went to go get Bella. She laid a dress out in your room for you." She said when I came in.

"Thanks. Is there anything I can do to help get things ready?" I asked.

"Unless Alice needs you to do anything, no. It's all been done." she told me.

"Ok." I said as I began to eat my omelet. I quickly scarfed down the eggs. They were still hot and very delicious.

After I finished I ran into Rosalie on my upstairs. We smiled as we passed She was in a gorgeous silver dress. It made my self-esteem go down a bit.

Last night I had sat and talked with the Cullens where Rosalie apologized for her behavior earlier and we talked for a bit.

_Flashback_

_I sat in the living room. Alice and Esme were making sure everything would be perfect for tomorrow. Edward had gone to Bella's. Apparently he went to Bella's house every night and he stayed there while she slept. Honestly I get that it's true love, but it's kinda creepy. Emmett and Jasper went to go get them for his bachelor party. Carlisle was reading a big book up in his study._

_Rosalie came over to me. "I'm sorry about my reaction earlier." She said. For a second I didn't know what to do._

"_No I get it. You wanted to protect your family." I said. She sighed._

"_I thought you would think I'm a huge bitch." She laughed and I laughed with her. We spent the rest of the evening talk and laughing._

_End of Flashback_

I walked into my room. Sure enough laying on my chair is a purple goddess strap dress with purple ruffle on the neckline and the strap. I changed and went into my bathroom which already had tons of makeup and smelly things. Alice is insane it didn't take long to figure that out. I started to put on my makeup. Right after I finished, Alice pulled up in her yellow Porsche. "Damn, that girl has perfect timing." I mumbled to myself as I went down to meet them.

"You look great!" Bella said.

"You're going to look way better, Alice showed me the dress. By the way do you need any help Alice?" I asked

"Not at the moment, but come sit in the bathroom because I might later." Alice told me.

We walked upstairs to Alice's huge bathroom. Bella sat down and Alice got to work. I mostly sat on the counter and played games on my phone or texted with Seth. (Who was coming, despite the treaty that banned him from setting foot here!)

Hey-Seth

Hey sitting in Alice's monster bathroom. So bored-Katie

Your life sound so exciting- Seth

XP- Katie

So I'm going to Port Angeles, wanna come?-Seth

Sure- Katie

Great-Seth

Oh gotta go lunch is here. Bye see ya later!-Katie

See ya KitKat- Seth

"Awwww he's got a cute nickname for me!" I squealed.

"SHHHHHH! I'M WORKING!" Alice told me a little too harshly.

"It's not rocket science. Someone's touchy." I mumbled

Alice growled at me and I nearly fell of the counter I was so scared. Rosalie, who had just appeared in the door way, burst out laughing.

Rosalie came in and did Bella's hair and I ate the sandwich Esme made me (after my heart started beating again).Anyways she's a great chef for someone who doesn't eat.

I left once Edward, Emmett, and Jasper got back. I needed a break from Alice's serious atmosphere. Jasper went to go pick up Bella's parents. I went to go talk to them. I was super bored. Edward was in his tux. He looked like he was about to die.

"What's wrong? Cold feet?" I said. I giggled at my little joke.

He rolled his eyes. "No." He said.

"He's worried about after." Emmett said laughing. Edward gave Emmett a death stare. It wasn't hard to put two and two together. I laughed.

"That's silly. It's not like you're going to kill her." I said. He gave me the "really?" look. "Wow that seems a little crazy." I said

"Hey at least she would die happy." Emmett laughed. I laughed with him. Edward glared and stormed out of the room. "Too far?" Emmett asked still laughing.

"NO! That was hilarious. He just needs to relax and stop being paranoid." I said. "Well if I don't get back Alice will kill me." I said going back.

When I got back to Alice's bathroom a lady was in there. I was clueless on who she was.

"Oh, Bella!" she squealed. "Oh honey, you're so beautiful! Oh I'm going to cry! Alice, you're amazing! You and Esme should go into the business as wedding planners!" The woman said.

I toned the rest out. It's normal for mermaids to be annoyed by mortals. Then a man walked in. I assumed these people were her parents. They continued to talk. From what I grasped the man's name was Charlie.

"Renee, Esme said it's time to get settled down there." Charlie said. So the woman's name was Renee.

But Renee caught me on the way down.

"Hi! I don't believe we've met." she said

"Hey I'm Katie. I'm Carlisle niece. I'm stay with him and Esme for a while." I told her.

"Oh well I'm Renee, Bella's mom. Nice to meet you!" she said.

"Yea nice to meet you." I said at the bottom of the stairs. Then walked off to find Seth in the death trap heals Alice gave me.

I found him with his mom and a man in a wheelchair.

"Hey KitKat" he said hugging me with his still extremely hot arms. "This is Billy Black. His son, Jacob, was the one Bella was asking about on the phone yesterday."

"Hi nice to meet you, and nice to see you again Sue." I said.

"Hello nice to meet you." Billy said

"Hi again." Sue said.

Then we took are seat as Edward came up the aisle. Then music started up as Alice came down the aisle as Bella's only bridesmaid.

Then Bella and Charlie came down the aisle. It was beautiful and very traditional. I did love the line "as long as we both shall live." I could barely keep a straight face. Then they both said "I do" and I cried. They had the most beautiful kiss I'd ever seen. I gave them both hugs when they finally pulled apart. We went and talked to them said congrats. This was rather quick because there were a billion people wait in line.

It was a quick "Congrats!" Then Edward thanked Billy for letting Seth come. Charlie talked about getting drunk and then offered Sue a drink. Then Billy got weird so Seth and I went over to talk and mingle. That was Seth's idea. I'm not a social person. We talked to couple people, but to my great relief we just stood of by ourselves most of the time.

My eyes caught four pale, beautiful, golden eyed people. So naturally I went over to scare the shit out of them. One look at Seth and knew my plan and was on board. He waved his arm to say after you.

"Hello!" I said cheerfully

"Ummm Hi." the one with a strawberry blonde tint to her hair. She seemed surprised some one was talking to her.

"I'm Carlisle's niece, you guys look alike so I guessed you were related" I said.

"Oh, well I'm Tanya." the strawberry blonde one said. She looked extremely confused like I was lying or something.

"Nice to meet you." I said. Then quickly whispered "vampire."

All four looked terrified and surprised. Seth was holding back a laugh and so was I. They looked hilarious.

"Calm down, I'm a mermaid." I whispered. The expression on their faces melted away and they relaxed.

"I'm Kate and that's Carmen and Eleazar" said the other blonde woman.

"Hello it's nice to meet you." Carmen said

"Yes." Eleazar agreed

"Likewise, and this is Seth." I said.

"Hello." Tanya said bitterly.

"Hey." Seth said like he hadn't noticed Tanya's tone.

"Well nice meeting y'all." I said walking away. I wanted to get Seth away from her. We went to go see Bella and Edward.

They followed tradition Edward and Bella held the knife over there cake. They took turns shoving cake in each other faces and Edward swallowed his portion, which surprised both me and Bella judging by the look on her face. Bella through her bouquet in to dark haired girl's arms. Seth and I had talked to her earlier. It was awkward because neither of us were very social. Emmett and Jasper howled with laughter when Edward took Bella's garter off. He flung it in some blonde boys face. Then the music started and Edward took Bella in his arms for the first dance. They were so cute. Then the song changed. Charlie came over to Edward who went to Esme. Charlie and Bella just moved around in a little square. While Edward and Esme spun around the dance floor gracefully. The dancing continued and got a little boring. Seth and I sat down to eat cake.

"So let's play a little game, we take turns asking each other questions and we both answer." Seth said taking a bite of his third freaking piece of cake.

"Got you ask the first question." I said giggling.

"Favorite color." He said. "Purple." I said, "Green." he replied.

"Favorite TV show." I asked. "FULL HOUSE!" we both said together laughing our heads off.

"I love Uncle Jesse." he said still laughing. "I know right!" I said still giggling.

"Favorite movie." he said. "Titanic, but Harry Potter and Hunger Games are close seconds." I said

"Aww into chick flicks KitKat?" he asked teasingly. I laughed then answered with a teasing voice too "No."

"I like the Avengers." he said acting way to cool. He was a nerd and he knew it.

The game went on like that for about an hour. We asked really stupid questions. Like best harry potter characters

Later Seth pulled me into his arms and danced with me and I couldn't help but smile. Then he leaned down and kissed me. A minute later his head jerked up.

"Excuse me. I'll be right back." He said with an urgent tone I noticed Bella and Edward were nowhere to be seen. A couple minutes later Bella, Edward, and Seth walked in just for Alice to take Bella away. They went upstairs to get ready for their honeymoon on Isle Esme, Esme's private island she got from Carlisle. Bella still didn't know_**.**_

We went outside to the front of the house. Seth and I got ready with our rice. Then Bella and Edward came out. Most of the rice missed except for Emmett's which seemed hit Edward's back every time. The quickly got into a car with a bunch of brand new designer shoes on the back.

Then a wolf howled, it sounded in pain.

**Me: Review my vampire bunnies!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome Welcome to the latest installment in the Twist in the Tail. Happy Valentine's Day. (I wrote this earlier, on the 14****th****, but my internet crashed.) So this is what my day looked like. Enjoy!**

Sometimes all I can say to Alice is you're the best!

She was determined to make me look perfect for my date with Seth. Thankfully she didn't care that it was with a werewolf. Though she was kinda pissed she couldn't see what we would do. I was wearing a light gray shirt with sleeves almost to my elbows, skinny jeans, and a black scarf. My hair was in a headband with three white jeweled flowers on it; since my blonde hair barely reached my shoulders there was only so much I can do with it. Alice did simple makeup, surprisingly.

"Thank you for not complaining like Bella always does." Alice said when she finished.

"Thank you Alice! You're the best!" I squealed.

"I try." she said shrugging.

When the doorbell rang, the Cullens allowed him to come pick me up. Emmett had to come get me later. I ran to get it. Seth was waiting at the door.

"Have fun Mini-Munch, but not too much fun." Emmett yelled. Being the mature person I am I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Hey KitKat!" he said when I opened the door. Warmth flooded through me. I loved being with him.

"Hey Seth!" I said. We walked to the car and drove away.

We walked around talking, and window shopping. Until noon, when we went into an asian restaurant. Seth ordered three dishes, who knows which ones and I a dish. The cashier probably thought we were crazy.

When we got our food Seth laughed at me for ordering sauce on the side.

"Why would you order it on the side just to dip it in?" he said laughing.

"Because then you don't get the cute little bowl and spoon thing." I told him. He just laughed.

After lunch we went in to La Push, where I was going to meet the other wolfs and a couple imprintees.

"Hey, I'm Emily you must be Katie." A woman with big scar on her face said happily.

"I'm Sam. Nice to meet you" A big guy said wrapping his arm around Emily's waist.

"Umm, Hi nice to meet you." I said shyly. When a bunch of huge guys with dark hair and tan skin came in yelling. Emily put a bunch of food on the table and they all started eating.

That's when they all looked at me. "This is Embry, Paul, Quil, Brady, Jared, Collin, and Jacob." Seth said.

There was chorus of hey's and hi's. "Umm Hi." I said quietly. Then they all came over to Seth and patted him on the back.

I'm a very shy person when I want to be. I have to get used to you or live with you for you to get. I warmed up to the Cullen's and Seth pretty fast, but I didn't plan on being buddy buddy with these guys yet.

My phone buzzed.

_Be at the border in 5 minutes were going hunting- Emmett_

_Alright-Katie_

"Hey I got to go. Nice to meet you all." I said as we walked out. When we got in his car I asked "Was that Jacob dude the one who Bella was asking about two days ago."

"Yea, he came up for Bella's wedding. It surprised all of us because the weddings why he ran off in the first place." he said. I gave him a confused look. Then he continued "Jake liked Bella too, but she chose Edward."

"Oh." I said as we pulled up where Emmett was waiting with his Jeep.

"Hey. Get in there mini-munch." he said. Emmett had decided to bug the shit out of me with a stupid nickname. He chose mini-munch because of how much bigger he was, but I was already like his little sister which was good. Once we were up the drive he let me out and yelled _"ESME, CARLISLE, JASPER, AND I ARE GOING HUNTING. WE'LL BE BACK IN TWO HOURS!"_

_"OK! I'M NOT DEAF YOU KNOW!" _I yelled just as loud. He ran off laughing

I had the house to myself since Alice and Rosalie were shopping. They had to get stuff for Bella's closet and Alice dragged Rose along. I looked out my window. Once I was sure they couldn't hear me I started.

I was singing as tone deafly as possible and dancing around to Everybody Talks by the Neon Trees. I can actually sing very well. This is a favorite past time of mine. My sister and I would do this for fun when we bored. Yes, I am possibly insane. I was dancing and sing having a fun little time. "It started with a whisper..." That's when I turned around to see Emmett and Jasper in the corner with a video camera.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!?" I yelled about to cry. They were now laughing their heads off

"Oh this is so going on YouTube! Alice and Rose want to hunt with us tomorrow." Emmett said, still laughing. That's when an idea popped into my head.

"Ok Emmett and Jasper, I have a bet for you guys. I will have a swimming race with Emmett, if I win you delete the video, I get to film a video of you two singing tone deaf in a costume, AND you'll be my servants for the next 24 hours. If you win you post the video and I'm your servant for the next 24 hours. How does that sound?"

"36 hours, and it's a deal." he said.

"Wha-" Jasper said

Cutting him off I said "Deal!" We all went out to the river

"If you don't win Emmett I'm gonna kill you!" he said angrily.

We both hopped in. Bubbles surrounded me as my tail grew. It was a strange feeling. It was magical. I loved this feeling so much.

"To that rock and back!" I said

"On your mark, get set, Go!" Jasper yelled.

We both took off at full speed and I was ahead. Even Emmett couldn't beat 200 miles per hour. I was at the rock about 50 yards away in no time. It took me barely anything to get back. When Jasper saw my head pop out of the water he smacked his palm to his face. "I swim 200 mile per hour, you and Emmett were screwed from the start. Now pull me out of the water O faithful servant." I said happily. Jasper pulled me out of the water. "Please go grab my phone and a towel, servant." I said. He ran off as Emmett hopped out of the water " You didn't tell me you could swim that fast!" he said angrily. Then Jasper came back with my stuff. I texted Alice.

_Please pick up dresses in Emmett and Jasper's sizes-Katie_

_Alright. What did they do? - Alice_

_Tweedle dumb and Tweedle dumber bet they could out swim a mermaid and are now my slaves. Any ideas on stupid things I could make them do? Ask Rose too!-Katie_

_Idiots, we will pick up their other costumes too.-Alice_

_Don't forget Emmett's wig-Katie _

_Alright. We'll tell you are ideas when we get back."- Alice_

"Good news! Alice and Rose are getting you're costumes!" I said happily while they groaned. "No complaining! Now carry me to the house." I commanded.

"Why your legs are back?" Emmett asked.

"Because I said so! Now stop questioning and complaining and take me home!" I told them furiously. They set me down in the kitchen. "I'm hungry; could you make me something to eat? Thanks." I said smiling.

A little bit later Alice and Rose came in holding two dress bags. "Ooh Yay! Go put these on!" I squealed. They put a slice of pizza on my plate and went to put on the dresses. "Thank you so much!" I squealed Oh we have ideas Rose had an awesome one. Whenever anyone says one of their names, one of them gets on their knees; they hold hands and Alice said. That went perfect with what they were doing tomorrow.

"You guys are geniuses!" I squealed. When Emmett came down in a long black and white dress with ruffles and Jasper in a dress with a black and white floral print that went to his knees, both strapless. All three of us burst out laughing. I was rolling on the floor tears coming out my eyes when Carlisle and Esme walked in and joined our laughter. Once we calmed down I took pictures to show Bella and Edward when they got back.

"What Alice said earlier, you're doing it!" I said happily.

"Emmett, Jasper what did you do." Esme asked. They looked at me and I nodded telling them to start singing, and they did.

"Tweedle dumb and Tweedle dumber over bet they could out swim me now they're my slaves for three days." I explained. Esme shook her head right about that time that finished singing. "One question, it's very serious." Emmett asked.

"What?" I said.

"Whose Tweedle dumber." he asked very seriously. We all burst out laughing. I did a face palm.

"Just for that you are Emmett!" I said. "Go upstairs and wait for your next order and don't mess up the dresses!" I told them.

"Here are your costumes." Alice said happily. "Oh here's the wig for Emmett."

"Thank you. Oh when I'm not here you guys are the temporary masters." I said deviously. Alice and Rose gave each other a devious look.

I pulled out my phone to send a picture of Emmett and Jasper to my friends. Alice gave me a look as if to say how are you going to explain this and were all gonna get exposed.

"There are six people that know I have a tail. Macy, Kaylee, Zena, Beck, Teira, and Callie have tails too."

_This is what happens when you try to out swim a mermaid. Miss y'all! - Katie_

_Idiots-Macy_

_Someone learned the hard way-Kaylee_

_Oh this just made my day-Teira_

_Poor fools. Poor poor fools! But LOL- Beck_

_LSHMSFOAIDMT!-Callie_

_This is a good day! LOL-Zena_

"What the hell?" I said reading Callie's text.

_LSHMSFOAIDMT?-Katie_

_Laughing so hard my sombrero fell off and I dropped my taco! Duh- Callie_

_Only you Callie. Miss you! - Katie_

I went upstairs to check out my costumes. On my way I yelled into Emmett and Jasper "Just texted a couple people you guys in the dresses. They thought it was hilarious." They both groaned as I walked down the hall to my room. To my delight the costumes were perfect replicas.

**You'll just have to wait and see what Katie does to those poor poor fools.**

**Emmett: SAVE ME! **

**Jasper: What about me?**

**Emmett: Screw you! Save ME! Katie's gonna torture us!**

**Katie: You can run but you cannot escape the WRATH of Katie! Mawahahah!**

**Yeah other girls have boyfriend and here I am on Valentine's day, alone and writing about fictional characters planning to torture each other with embarrassment. I need a life and a boyfriend. Until next time review my vampire bunnies! NO ONE QUESTION IT!**

***Chirp chirp***

**Yeah I really do need a life.**


End file.
